The disclosure relates generally to off-road vehicle guidance systems, and more particularly to a swath tracking system for an off-road vehicle.
Off-road vehicles, such as agricultural tractors, are typically manually guided through a field (e.g., via input from a driver). That is, an operator controls the steering and speed of an off-road vehicle from within a cab. Recent developments integrating GPS-based navigation systems into agricultural vehicle control systems have enabled automatic or semi-automatic steering modes. For example, some agricultural vehicles may include a control system configured to automatically direct the vehicle to follow a path between, over, or adjacent to rows in a field. The strip formed by the width of the vehicle and/or implement as the vehicle follows the path may be referred to as a swath. Unfortunately, for a variety of reasons, the vehicle may diverge from or move off the planned path.